Arcade/Battle Bosses
Lore "Dude, seriously? I can see your weak point. It's glowing!"| }} There are three factions within this setting: the Gamers who are jumping into the gaming worlds, the natives of the game worlds, and rogue bosses who cause havoc in the game worlds. There are also variations within those factions. , , and are the Holy Gaming Trinity, the goddesses of RGB destined to "save the game", while , , are more rounded "players" who have only just arrived in the game-verse. Another examples are and , with Veigar being a being on his own level - messing with the game code at will, fully conscious of where he is and what he can do, while Blitzcrank charges around driven solely by a copy of Poro Roundup.Arcade intro lore * Site: 2015, 2016, 2017, 2019 ;Arcade Villains * * * * * * * History Olaf vs Everything ;Series 2 ULTRACOMBO Trivia General= * The Arcade World is known as Arcadia, as indicated by . * Blitzcrank's Poro Roundup game was released in conjunction with the release of Arcade 2015 skins. * was a mini-boss who ripped into Arcade World's code to summon an army of bosses to his side. * , , , and are bosses in different games before joining Veigar's army. * is a protagonist turned villian by Veigar. * is a side character who gained power from Veigar and chose to become a Battle Boss, but wants to take over Arcadia for herself. ** Her backstory is possibly inspired by Princess Peach from the Mario franchise. |-|Skins= Blitzcrank BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Blitzcrank Brand BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Malzahar BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Malzahar Qiyana BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Veigar FinalBossSkin.jpg|Final Boss Veigar Yasuo BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Yasuo Ziggs BattleBossSkin.jpg|Battle Boss Ziggs Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush - Login Screen| Arcade Summoner's Rift Music| Ziggs Arcade Blast - Login Screen| Arcade 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Final Boss Veigar - A Plan Takes Shape| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Final Boss Veigar| Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Game On Arcade Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Ziggs Arcade Blast Trailer| Arcade 2019 ULTRACOMBO Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= The Final Boss approaches.jpg|Arcade "The Final Boss Approaches" Promo Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 02.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 03.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Arcade splash concept 05.jpg|Arcade 2015 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Promo Arcade Select pixel 2.jpg|Arcade Character Select screen 1 Arcade Select pixel 1.gif|Arcade Character Select Screen 2 Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Arcade Rift Background.png|Summoner's Rift Arcade loading background Arcade ULTRACOMBO.jpg|Arcade "ULTRACOMBO" Illustration Blitzcrank Battle Boss pixel.png|Battle Boss Blitzcrank Promo Brand BattleBoss Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Brand BattleBoss Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Brand BattleBoss Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Brand Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Rudy Siswanto) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 03.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Concept 04.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Qiyana BattleBoss Animation Concept 01.gif|Battle Boss Qiyana Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Richard Chu) Qiyana BattleBoss Animation Concept 02.gif|Battle Boss Qiyana Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon Berke) Qiyana BattleBoss Model 01.png|Battle Boss Qiyana Model Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 03.jpg|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Qiyana BattleBoss Splash Concept 04.gif|Battle Boss Qiyana Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Veigar FinalBoss Model 01.jpg|Final Boss Veigar Model (by Riot Artist Edgar Monteon) Veigar FinalBoss Statue Model 01.jpg|Final Boss Veigar Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Veigar FinalBoss Statue Model 02.jpg|Final Boss Veigar Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Veigar Final Boss pixel.png|Final Boss Veigar Promo Yasuo BattleBoss Splash Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Yasuo Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Yasuo BattleBoss Splash Concept 02.jpg|Battle Boss Yasuo Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Ziggs BattleBoss Concept 01.jpg|Battle Boss Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Ziggs BattleBoss Model 01.jpg|Battle Boss Ziggs Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ziggs Arcade Blast Thunderdome 2017.jpg|Thunderdome 2017: Ziggs Arcade Blast Ziggs Arcade Blast Thunderdome 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Thunderdome 2017: Ziggs Arcade Blast Concept (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) |-|Summoner Icons= Arcade Baron profileicon.png|Arcade Baron Final Boss profileicon.png|Final Boss Battle Boss Ziggs profileicon.png|Battle Boss Ziggs Battle Boss Malzahar profileicon.png|Battle Boss Malzahar Battle Boss Brand profileicon.png|Battle Boss Brand New Level profileicon.png|Silver Catridge Gold Edition Baron profileicon.png|Golden Catridge Battle Boss Baron profileicon.png|Battle Boss Baron Corrupted Arcade Poro profileicon.png|Corrupted Arcade Poro Battle Boss Qiyana profileicon.png|Battle Boss Qiyana Battle Boss Yasuo profileicon.png|Battle Boss Yasuo Battle Boss Qiyana Chroma profileicon.png|Battle Boss Qiyana Chroma Battle Boss Yasuo Chroma profileicon.png|Battle Boss Yasuo Chroma |-|Ward Skins= GAME ON Ward.png|GAME ON Pixel Arcade Poro Ward.png|Pixel Arcade Poro |-|Emotes= K.O. Emote.png|K.O. Game Over Emote.png|Game Over de:Arcade (Skinreihe)/Schlachtbosse Category:Blitzcrank Category:Brand Category:Malzahar Category:Ziggs Category:Veigar Category:Alternate Universe Category:Qiyana Category:Yasuo